The American Society for Bone and Mineral Research (ASBMR), the largest professional, scientific and medical society established to bring together clinical and laboratory-based scientists who are involved in the study of bone and mineral metabolism, has had a successful history of conducting annual topical meetings funded by single year NIH R13 grants since 2002. This application seeks funding for a three year R13 grant to advance the field of skeletal diseases by focusing on three specific areas of scientific research: 1) skeletal genomics (?Bone-omics?Translating Genomic Discoveries into Clinical Applications?); 2) bone fragility (?Current Concepts in Bone Fragility: From Cells to Surrogates?); 3) skeletal contributions to the pathophysiology and clinical manifestations of osteoarthritis (?Skeletal Contributions to Joint Degeneration and Osteoarthritis?). These three areas cover a range of topics that collectively contribute to a majority of the clinical morbidity and mortality of skeletal disease. The overall objective of this R13 is to stimulate further advances that will result in improved patient care for skeletal diseases by bringing together the best researchers for each of the three symposia that will be held in conjunction with the annual meetings of the ASBMR. Each of the three symposia will review the state of the art in each topic area, exchanging ideas with attendees, and stimulating the interaction between young and established researchers. For each of the three symposia, attendees will be encouraged to attend the subsequent ASBMR Annual Meetings for additional opportunities to interact with bone researchers. Agendas for all three years have been developed by an organizing committee with committed speakers for the first two years. The agendas include established and young investigators, men, women and underrepresented minority speakers. At the end of each meeting, a ?dine-around? evening is planned to allow direct interaction between young investigators and more senior speakers at the meeting. In 2016, the symposium will appraise the latest contributions of the field of genomics to the understanding of skeletal disease mechanisms, ranging from basic molecular biology to animal models and bidirectional translation to humans, particularly within the scope of precision medicine and targeted treatments. The 2017 symposium will discuss the latest research on the mechanisms underlying skeletal fragility and state-of-the-art methods to assess fracture risk. In addition, new data supporting the use of surrogate markers for fracture will be discussed. The 2018 symposium will promote interaction among basic, translational and clinical researchers in skeletal and osteoarthritis research, with a focus on recent data emerging on cartilage-bone structure and physiology within articulating joints.